Honey, We're Home!
by mlcsped
Summary: After Amy see's this quaint, abandoned barn, she recalls her and Ty's, "Little Ranch O Dreams". She has a plan in mind of flipping this dilapidated barn into a workable living space for her & Ty. Their dream, of someday running a business of rescuing, and rehoming injured animals just might be on the horizon.


"Honey, We're Home!"

 **Author:** Michele Cuillerier

 **Summary:** After Amy see's this quaint, abandoned barn, she recalls her and Ty's, "Little Ranch O Dreams". She has a plan in mind of flipping this dilapidated barn into a workable living space for her  & Ty. Their dream, of one day running a business of rescuing, and rehoming injured animals just might be on the horizon.

Honey, We're Home

Part 1

1 week before the wedding. Scott and Amy arrived at this abandoned ranch/ barn. It was the look of unbelievable wonderment, on Amy's face that caught her by surprise, as she scanned this dilapidated, abandoned recluse of a barn yard shack. To her this place looked violated and worn and yet she saw its potential, with a flock of birds circling high above and crying out, to their victim below, a lonely, hungry, angry and scared grayish white horse, unwilling to trust anyone who attempted to draw near.

Amy asked Scott,

"So, what happened to the owners?"

Scott replied.

"Couldn't pay their mortgage, took off in the middle of the night. The horse they left behind is not broken and definitely is not used to being around people, come on I'll show you _."_

As they walked to where the horse was Amy took in the scenery, every little nook and cranny. Thinking about how the property would look with a barn and attached duel office space here, and Ty's clinic there, with a new round pen and paddock over there. The property was plenty big enough, but would Ty be on board with her harebrained idea, she wasn't sure. How would she convince him that this old abandoned, barn yard shack was the perfect place to call, home? She wasn't completely sold on the idea herself, until her thoughts drifted back to their "Little Ranch O Dreams", but then, the horse brought her back to the task at hand, when she heard the snorts. She and Scott needed to wrangle the, lonely, angry and scared horse into the trailer. It took them a good 45 minutes, gives or takes a few, because this horse did not trust either one of them.

Amy slowly and methodically walked to him. With each step she took, the horse became more aggressive. Then in a panicky shrill of a squeal the horse cried out, as if to say, "GET AWAY FROM ME"! Scared and angry, the horse's ears were laid back flat. His tail was wildly swishing back and forth and with a snort he began to charge. Amy stood her ground and flung her arms out wide. The horse reared up as if to scare her away, but Amy didn't flinch. She just stood there and watched as the horse turned around and ran. When he was safely away from this strange person he reared up with another squeal. As he ran in circles around the pen Amy thought to lunge him by frequently changing directions to get him to think instead of react. Once it was clear to the horse that she was not going away, he changed his mind and decided to join up. She began to stroke him gently by rubbing his snout and then carefully guided him in to the trailer. Amy rewarded his compliance with a little treat. Scott was always amazed by watching Amy patiently earn a horses trust. It was so awe inspiring.

Scott applauded her great efforts,

"That was awesome Amy; maybe we should get him to the ranch now? _"_

Amy smiled in gratitude while shaking her head in approval,

"I think you're right Scott, we need a break anyway _."_

The conversation on the way home was casual, nothing special and eventually stopped, leaving them both to their thoughts. Amy began thinking of the, "Little Ranch O Dreams" again. She remembered the first time Ty took her there.

 _They playfully chased each other, jumping over railings, and running through the property, enjoying every little piece of worn and tattered building. They imagined an office space here. A newly refurbished 8 stall stable there, with Ty proclaiming joyfully, "Honey, I'm home", as he swung open the barn doors. Grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around, both giddy with excited pleasure; she loved considering this, their home. Continuing their exploration they instinctively grabbed each other's hand. They walked through the property. They talked about having kids maybe 3 might be 4 (2 boys and 2 girls). They just simply enjoyed each other's company while imagining their future together and calling this home!_

Amy smiled with pleasure, and then shook her head in disbelief. Scott noticing as her countenance changed, and commented.

"So, what's got you so quiet?"

Carefully Amy answered,

"Ugh, just thinking of that, old ranch back there. How could they just leave it? Abandoned like that?"

Hesitantly, Scott answered,

"Amy…you must have forgotten about the Hanley Ranch. Don't you remember how he just left everything, including the horses? If it wasn't for you and Ty goingover there to feed them every day, they would have died. The government would have seized control of all hisassets. _"_

Amy jumped in,

"Yah, but … come on Scott, people don't do that anymore. That ranch, the horse, it all has so much potential, and who would just leave a horse to die like that?"

Scott continued,

"Things aren't always that simple Amy. Times are still tough and people, for whatever reason, find themselves in situations that are bigger than they had ever imagined. You might not like it, but it still happens. Some people just don't have the resources or theinformation that will help them."

Amy stared out the window, and stated, matter- of- factly,

"People can be so cruel, and horses will forgive us for just about anything… if we work at it. I just don't think I can."

Scott understood, but didn't answer. He hoped he was making a difference in the lives of the animals, and people he helped. It's foolish to think he could help everyone though.

Now at Heartland, the angry horse cried out loud with a panicky shrill, while stomping, and banging about. His ears were laid back, while his tail was wildly swishing back and forth. He was scared and ready to bolt. Scott tried to grab the reins as Amy tried to calm him, to no avail. Ty and Jack came running out to help them, and Jack loudly exclaimed, "AMY, Get out of the way"!

Jack got the wild horse back into the trailer, and said, "Now what?" Amy asked Scott to back the trailer close to the barn so that rails could be set up leading from an empty stall to the trailer. The horse would then follow the path into the stall without anyone being hurt.

As Jack & Ty set up the rails Amy began preparing an herbal remedy to calm the horse, so he could settle more easily into his new surroundings. Scared and afraid the horse reared up a few times, squealing and running into the empty stall waiting for him.

Jack thanked Scott for all of his help. Scott replied, "No problem Jack. Amy's got her hands full but she can handle this guy." Scott's phone rang, it was another client. Scott looked up, "Are you guys alright. That was another client. I'll be back later to check on him." "That's fine." Jack said, as he waved good-bye. Ty was taking down the railings as Jack walked into the barn and asked Amy, "What's your plan with him. He seems pretty scared?" Amy replied, "Well he reminds a little of Spartan, but he's not injured. I have to get him used to me and slowly gain his trust. He was just left alone so he's afraid of people." Jack figured she was right and added, "You just be careful, and go slow if you have to. Lou's got dinner ready so don't be too long." Jack began walking to the house.

"Ty you should have seen that place. It was so run down, and left for nothing. Like, you could see that …"

The horse gave a snort and squealed in annoyance, while banging against the stall, kicking at the floor and walls.

Ty looked over at the horse then at Amy, wondering how she would help him.

"Amy, just be careful. He doesn't seem to be happy, and have you thought of a name yet?

Amy was amused that Ty thought of naming the horse, while she hadn't, grinning she answered, "No, not yet."

The horse gave another heart wrenching neigh and banged some more.

Amy looked at Ty and walking toward him, she said,

"Ty, I love you, I love coming home to see you are here, but I want 'OUR' home."

With Ty's arms around Amy's waist, he said,

"Amy we will have our own place. I promise. These things just take time. I want the right place for us, and not just any place."

The horse snorted and threw back his head with his tail swishing back and forth.

Ty knew Amy's desire was to have her own home. He wanted that too, but he needed to help her understand, that this time he would not drop the ball on their dreams. Looking into her blue eyes, he said in a whisper,

"Trust me!"

Pulling her close this time, he softly kissed her. Hoping she would understand, he then held her close and said,

"I love you too Amy, very much."

The horse whinnied, and snorted.

Ty carried the bucket of mixture Amy prepared and put it in the stall.

They walked back to the house with arms around each other, quietly adoring the other. Then Amy thought she would ask,

"Ty, do you want to see where the horse came from?"

Ty looked at her and said,

"Yah, of course I do. What are you thinking?"

Looking up at Ty, Amy grinned and said,

"Well, I thought we could go for a ride tomorrow. So you can see where he came from. Do you have any plans, or are you free?"

"Well, I should help out Scott in the morning, but after that we could go."Ty answered, and added, "By the way, have you thought of a name yet?"

Amy thought for a moment before answering. Thinking of where he came from and how he was just left to die, but had such a determined will to survive, and how hard he fought. The name came to her,

"Yah I have. Justice, I think I'll call him Justice!"

Ty looked at her in agreement, and said,

"Justice, I like that!"

They reached the house as Lou was getting ready to serve dinner, and Lou asked

"So Amy, how's that horse out there. Where did he come from?"

She was pulling the lasagna out of the oven, and added,

"Can you grab the salad please?"

Now that the food was on the table they all sat down, and listened intently, as Amy shared her experience earlier.

Amy began;

"Well, Scott told me about an abandoned horse and asked if I wanted to go out there with him. When I got out of the truck I was shocked, Grandpa! Everything was left to die. The yard was overgrown with weeds and dead grass, the barn looked like it was about to fall over with the next gust of wind. The wood was all dry rot, but there was something about it. I don't know. Lou, do you remember the old Hanley Ranch?" Lou answered,

"Umm hmm, yah I do. I loved that place. I could actually see what it was going to look like." Amy continued.

"Yes Lou, like that. The owners just left it, and abandoned everything, but there was something about that place. I could see what it would look like, finished & complete. That's when Scott took me to Justice"

"Justice, is that the name of the horse?"Georgie asked, and Grandpa added,

"That's a good name for him, but you be careful. He doesn't seem to like anyone"

Amy continued, smiling, and answering Georgie & Grandpa,

"Yes, Justice; he reminds me a lot of Spartan. He was left outside, in the cold snow. No food or water, and scared with every little movement, or noise. It took me 45 minutes to get him settled and trailered. He doesn't trust anyone. So Georgie, until he's ready you can't go near him, but will you help me when I need you?"

Georgie smiled and agreed to help her, she asked,

"Can we start tomorrow?"

Amy regretfully answered her,

"Well, not really. Ty and I were going to the abandoned ranch. I want him to see where Justice came from. Maybe the next day, okay?"

Georgie agreed, and asked Lou,

"May I be excused; I have a lot of homework to finish?"

Lou answered,

"Go ahead, and I'll be up later to say good night."

As Georgie walked off she exclaimed to everyone "Good Night"! They all replied back, "Good Night"!

Ty and Amy cleared the table and washed the dishes, while Lou stored the remaining, uneaten food in the fridge. Jack went into the living room and sat in his chair thinking about Lisa. As they finished with the cleaning they all joined Jack in the living room. Jack adoringly watched Ty & Amy settling onto the couch, as Lou took Lindy's chair. Jack asked Amy'

"So, you saw that ranch, 'finished & complete', what are you thinking?"

Timidly and carefully Amy answered,

"I don't know. I guess, if it was fixed up, it could be a nice place, but there's a lot to do to make it livable."

Lou added,

"An old fixer upper can be very expensive. It could be a money pit. Like mine and Peter's old ranch."

Jack added,

"That's true; you never know what hidden costs will be there in an old place like that."

Ty and Amy looked at each other questioningly, and Ty said,

"Wait a minute; no one said anything about buying it?" Amy agreed,

"Yeah, we're just going to look at it. I want Ty to see were Justice came from."

Jack and Lou comically looked at each other, and Lou said,

"Yeah okay, if you say so." Jack smiled and chuckled,

"Just go, and look at it, but don't make any decisions."

Annoyed, Amy replied, "Alright!"

Lou was getting tired and said good night while walking up to Georgie's room. Ty & Amy said good night to Jack as Amy walked Ty to the door, he said, "I have to get up early, but when I get back we can go." Leaning forward he kissed her goodnight.

It was morning with the smell of coffee and breakfast in the air. Amy woke up and got dressed. She grabbed a quick piece of toast, with a cup of orange juice and began to plan out her steps for helping Justice. Jack sat quietly with his thoughts drifting back to how much he missed Lisa. He knew that her business took her a way, sometimes out of the country, but that didn't help the longing he felt in his heart. Missing her was a throbbing pain leaving him empty and sad. Amy noticed Jack with his deep thoughts. She asked him,

"Is everything alright grandpa?" Looking up and smiling at Amy he said, "Yes, I'm fine. Just missing Lisa is all. Hey, shouldn't you be out there with that horse?"

Stepping forward Amy gave him a hug while kissing his forehead, and said, "I'm going, bye!"

As Amy made her way to the barn she could hear Justice squealing and banging about. Inside the barn Amy began feeding the horses and gave them water. When she got to Justice she patiently and softly said, "Hey boy, are you hungry."

Justice threw back his head with a shrill, and began kicking again. Then suddenly he stopped. Standing still he stared at her. Amy stared back, quietly and patiently Amy stepped forward, she said, "Good boy," as she slowly opened the stall door. Amy asked him, "Can I come inside?" Justice gave a bit of a grunt and blew deeply out of his nose. Amy gently reached out to rub his snout. Nervously watching Amy's every move, he began to back away. Amy was able to get the lead rope around this nervous horse and guided him to the round pen. There, she let him go. Sternly, yet methodically Amy began lunging him in circles again. She clicked her cheek and firmly said, "Come on boy, come on!" She tried changing directions to see if he would follow her lead, but the horse was not cooperating. So she let him run in circles for a bit, but then threw down her hat, clicked her cheek then lunged at him again while saying firmly, "Let's go, come on boy, let's go!" She stopped in the middle, turned her back, and stood still. Blowing out hard, Justice also stopped and stared at her. Licking his lips he slowly walked up beside her. She gratefully said, "Good boy, good boy." Turning to face him Amy began to rub his body then slowly rubbed his snout.

Focused on her task, Amy hadn't noticed anyone around, but Georgie was intently watching her every move, and gesture. Looking up, Amy finally noticed Georgie and smiled. She asked, "How long have you been there?"

Georgie replied, "I was watching the whole thing. Can I come in?" Amy said," Yes, but be slow and gentle. He has to get used to you, and know that you won't hurt him." Georgie smiled and did as Amy asked. Georgie said, "Hey boy, you're a good boy, yes you are."

With the lead rope still in Amy's hands she lead the horse back to his stall, as Georgie followed. Amy asked, "Hey Georgie, do you want to feed him and give him some water, then maybe a brush down." Georgie replied, "Sure, are you gonna get ready for Ty?" Amy grinned and looked at Georgie, "Yes, I am, are you good then?" Georgie grinned and nodded.

Ty arrived and Amy was ready. She greeted him with a smile and a 'Welcome Home Kiss'. Ty smiled and said, "Well, hello to you too. Are you ready." She nodded and said, "Yeah, I am!"

Amy said good bye to Lou & Jack and added, "We'll be back by super, ok. We'll see you later."

It was about a 30 minute drive, and there conversation consisted of the day's events at the clinic. Nothing special, just the normal routine stuff like, administering medication to the animals in need, cleaning the cages, feeding and watering them as well. Ty asked how it went with Justice . Amy said, "Well, Justice was a bit stubborn, but eventually, after wearing him out, he joined up. Georgie was there too." "Oh yeah. How did she do?" Ty asked and Amy smiled and answered," I didn't even know she was there Ty. She just intently watched, studying everything I was doing. When I realized she was there I asked her to come in and rub him down. Now she's brushing and feeding him. I'd say it went well." Ty smiled and said, "That sounds good. How much further do we go?" Amy answered, "Turn left at the next turn and we'll be there."

When they pulled into the drive way Ty wasn't sure what exactly to expect, but astonished he asked, "This is it?" Amy answered, "Yes, this is it." They remained seated while Ty quietly gazed out the window. There was a strange silence that crept in, and neither one said a thing. Amy was watching Ty as he scanned the sad scenery spread out before him. Slowly he exited the truck, with Amy close to his side. She broke the silence with a question, "Should we look around? Let me show you were we found Justice." Ty was caught deep in his thoughts and absently replied, "Sure, ok."

Walking by the main house Amy mentioned how the exterior, so run down, might look if it were fixed up with a fresh coat of paint, but the windows were cracked and dirty, the wood was so termite ridden and dry rot that even a fresh coat of paint would not help its current state. Still Ty remained silent as he followed her, and scanned this dilapidated recluse of a barn yard shack. Amy became somewhat concerned with the look on Ty's face. She began to think that bringing him here was a mistake. There was no smile, no frown, just stoically stone cold, and emotionless.

As they came near to the barn where Justice was Amy exclaimed, "There, Justice was right there in the paddock with no food or water. There were vultures flying above calling out to him." Amy's voice cracked while choking back the tears. She looked over at Ty, who too was nearly in tears, just listening to Amy's description. Amy recognized this side of Ty, and knew that prodding, and probing him for conversation would do nothing but irritate him. So she generically gave Ty the tour of this ranch, basically describing each building, the round pen, paddock and the dead yard. She then left him to his thoughts. While following him now.

As Ty continued scanning and taking in every detail, he too thought it looked violated, weathered and worn out, ready to fall apart. He began to scrutinize each building one at a time, as if he were looking through a mirror of his and Amy's past. This was an unexpected moment of revelation for Ty, as he began to see their trails unfold before him. Amy was quietly beating herself up for bringing him here. She didn't know what to say, but desperately wanted to reach out to him. With trepidation she held back.

Ty looked her in the eyes and asked, "Are you ok?" Amy quietly said, "Yeah, how about you?" Ty apologized for his silence and explained that it wasn't her. He just wanted to sit for a moment to think. She understood and allowed him his space. She waited for him to begin the conversation when he was ready. It was a beautiful day and just being with him here was all she needed.

His mind wandered back to when he first left Heartland to be with his father. He now realized how excruciating it was for Amy that he left. Bowing his head he now saw how neglectful it was of him to not tell her, but then to not even call her, which reminded him of the abandoned house; with no one to tend to its tattered state. Looking up and on to the next building he remembered when he left, the second time to travel the great outdoors and see what he could find. He couldn't hold back the torrent of tears as he remembered the look on Amy's face when he brought Blair to Heartland with him. At the time he didn't see anything wrong with it. He was just being kind and wanted to introduce her to his girlfriend, Amy. Now, as he stood, walking closer to get a better look at the tired building, inside and out, with a shaking hand he reach out, then touching it; as if he were touching the heart of Amy. The wood was so weather beaten, splinters everywhere, he could even see the light shining between the planks. But, it still stood proudly though beaten down. Again he bowed his head thinking how Amy must've felt betrayed and neglected; yet, here she is his fiancé. Looking up at her, whipping the tears that trickled down, he thought of how much he loved her, and that he would never abandon her again. He could not fully grasp the pain that she must've felt while watching Blair dismount his motorcycle. Now he knew he understood. While looking on to the dead yard, paddock and round pen, his mind recalled the day he left with Scott in the airplane. All Amy wanted to do was celebrate one last evening with him before he went off to college. He never intended on the plane crashing, but it did. He remembered thinking he would never see Amy again, and how lonely he felt without her. Like the death that spread before him now in the yard, and throughout each building. His heart broke as each of those moments showed him just how much he had failed her. Somehow, he felt that this property resembled their past relationship. He looked up at her with a shameful sort of smile, and thought, "If I can marry the woman of my dreams and turn our old dilapidated, abandoned, recluse of a relationship, into the most beautiful marriage possible, he then could do this one thing for her." Together they could make this old shack into a beautiful place to call home.

He was done looking around and knew what he needed to do. He walked toward her; as if on a mission, and without skipping a beat, he approached her. Reaching out he gently grabbed her face and deeply gave her the kiss of his approval, long and sweet. Pulling away, he looked at her amazing blue eyes, and said. "If this is what you want, then it's what I want. Amy I want to buy this place, we can fix it up together and call it home if you want!"

Amy was delightfully shocked. This is not at all what she expected. Kissing him again, she said, "Ty, I love you." With the tears flowing like a river she continued, "This is what I want Ty." He smiled and picked her up, her legs wrapping tightly around him, and joyfully he swung her around saying, "Honey, we're home!"


End file.
